Talk:Experience Points
Did raise II and raise III change with update? ---- Ought to incorporate some of the tables from somepage. --Valyana 09:08, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I agree, I think this page needs to be split up and arranged as follows: Page Name: Experience Points This should just contain a definition and the abbreviations, and links to the next pages: Page Name: Experience Points for Levelling (or something like that) This should contain the 2 Level Tables, and that graph. I think both Level tables belong, just the more recent one should be put at the top. The older one should be put at the bottom. Each table should be in its own subsection, like Level Table (Post-April 21, 2005 Update) and Level Table (Prior to the April 21,2005 Update). Page Name: How Experience Point Totals are Determined (or something like that) This should contain the FFXI Somepage data, noting it comes from there and Somepage in turn got it from a JP website. It should contain the following sections: EXP From Monsters Even Match or Tougher (This should contain those 6 tables. One point though, I don't how the page's statement how the maximum base experience at LVX-Y relates to the chart. That should be cleared up before the info is moved here) EXP From Monsters weaker than Even Match (This should contain those tables on Somepage, but I think it needs to be reformatted slightly to be more similar to the previous section's tables) I think the next few should be sub-sections of a section called Modifiers EXP Chain Bonuses Level Difference Modifier BST Pet Modifier (This should be explained very precisely so as to create absolutely no confusion whatsoever). It should also note that jug pets had this equation applied to the BST until the 12/12/05 patch. Alliance Modifier (can someone check their "1.80-1.84?" value? Looking at the equation, I bet the value scales up from 1.80 to 1.84 as the number of players in the alliance increases. People should try to experiment with having 7, 8, 9, 10..... 18 players in an alliance and calculate what the multipliers are for each) EXP Bonuses (Someone needs to get more precise value for the Hippogryphs, and I wonder, do any other monsters not listed here have these EXP Bonus modifiers?) Sanction (This should look at how Sanction effects EXP totals in the Near East zones) Somebody who's really good at making tables in Wiki should do it. Oh yeah, and the Check page should have a title below each category (Easy Prey, Tough, etc) which has two columns, one for the player's level range and one for which monster levels check as that category (at that level range for the player). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:00, 21 July 2006 (EDT) Move old exp table I think it would be better to move the table comparing the current exp need to level with the 2005 version to another page. Probably most people aren't going to be interested in what was changed in an update from two years ago. I don't see an obvious place to move table to though, is there a repository for version difference details?--Zuke 15:51, 31 March 2007 (EDT) :Done. -- 12:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) EXP Cap ? The page lists supposed caps based on LV for a single kill . I think anyone who has Solo's will agree they might need adjusting . Soloing as SMN and RDM 75 i have recieved upto 345 exp with out Bonuses , i.e. Rings and things , with the chart showing a cap of 300 @ LV75 --MIKUMARU 15:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Were you soloing in ToAU areas? Don't forget sanction's exp bonus --Noodles355 15:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Explanation needed : Context: soloing Colibris @ Bhaflau Thickets, as THF75/nin37 with Sigil up, no other bonuses. Got respectively 90, 92 and 95 exp for each of the 3 levels of Colibris available there, all checked for Decent Challenge & Low evasion. When i went to this page to determine their levels, since no sanction bonus i got from the table @ supposed lvl71,72 and 73 : 61, 72 and 86 exp. So where does the difference come from ? wrong Colibri levels? Wrong table values at -2 -3 & -4 for player lvl75 column ? Masamunai 23:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Nvm found the explanation: current table values are wrong outdated : http://translate.google.fr/translate?hl=fr&sl=ja&tl=en&u=Http%3A%2F%2FWww.vanamon.com%2F%20 Check updated values @ Vanamon.com, i retrieved there the exact same exp values reported above. Can someone update the main page please?Masamunai 09:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Update History *The per-monster cap was adjusted in the September 2004 update. *The amount of experience needed to gain levels post-level 51 was lowered in April 2005. For details of the change see Experience Points/April 2005 Reduction. *Adjustments to the penalties for Beastmaster pets was made in the December 2005 update. *The difference between monster level and party level was adjusted in the July 2005 Update. *Modifiers for the Signet in Conquest areas was added in the March 2007 update. *Adjustments to the pentalties for Beastmaster pets was made in the August 2007 update. *The amount of experience points gained for defeating Easy Prey monsters was adjusted in the September 2008 update. September 2008 update The chart will need to be updated since EP and DC have been changed, also looks like least amount of exp is now 30lego 14:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :The EP for levels 16-20 are:30, 40, 50, 60, 65, 70, 75 and the -1 DC is 90. I'm not sure what the -2 DC is yet for that range, but I would guess 80 or 85. --Thervold 20:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) exp gained lvl's 61-65 for mlvl -12 to -6 is after 2008 sept. update is 60, 63, 66, 70, 73, 76, 80 (Shienar 12:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC)) I've got, for 1-5 by mob levels in decreasing order -1 ~ -7, 90, 80, 70, 65, 60, 55*, 50*. *Obtained from level 0 mobs outside the gates at levels 4 and 5. (Iriscal 1:10, 14 September 2008 ) I got 95 and 90 xp from the Tonberry's Elemental in Pso'Xja at level 50. Updated chart to match. - Redhobbit 04:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Perhaps adding an asterisk or something to signify which exp values have been adjusted to the new values would be a good idea? Hard to read which ones are obsolete now. - Katriina 21:43, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :After doing some updating today from findings while I was soloing on Dancer, I sort of agree with this. I got an 86 experience kill while targeting Lycopodiums in Rolanberry Fields (S) (28-31) on a level 31 Dancer. But I also got an 80. This would lead me to believe that the -3 value is 80, but it's currently at 70 and I'm entirely unsure how to find out if someone already adjusted that, short of going back through every update in September. --Linoth 03:32, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Added results for -1 and -2 while killing a few Lesser and Greater Gaylas in Behemoth's Dominion. I did get 85 exp for a pair of kills on Lesser Gaylas but I'm uncertain if they were -3 or -4 to me, as I was only soloing ~1000 exp. --Linoth 04:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) XP penalty when no Astral C in Al Zahbi? When the Astral C was in Al Zahbi, a level 63 party had 250 XP on a Colibri w/o XP Chain. Without the AC, the chain 0 on a Colibri with the same level 63 party was around 150 XP and chain 5 was around 250. At level sync 64, the chain 0 on the same mob started around 125 XP and chain 5 hit around 225. Ayrlie 12:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's not an XP penalty, it's the loss of an XP bonus -- the presence of the AC provides an XP bonus to Sanction that grows slightly over time as the AC remains untaken. --Volkai 03:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No EXP overflow Be advised, that if you only need a certain amount to cap out your EXP at 75, when in Campaign Battle, any EXP received over the required amount will be lost. I would assume the same for Besieged, and even, to a lesser degree, normal EXP mobs i.e. if you need 150 to cap exp, and mob gives 160, the 10 will not flow over into limit points, but limit points will resume as normal on next mob. --Vorinia 09:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed this too. If you are close to cap and get awarded a large amount of XP, the overflow from that one atomic award of XP will be lost. It isn't so bad when it is normal XP from killing a mob, but XP from other sources (such as completing a page of Fields of Valor) can cause a substantial loss due to overflow. Note that if you are in a campaign battle, you can at least exchange tags when you know you are close to capping. Elwynn 14:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) 99 cap The speculation about the 99 cap and the empty 76-99 points table need to be removed. It has clearly been standard policy (though I can not find exactly where it is stated) that information about upcoming updates is not to be included in regular pages until the changes go live, other than archives of official SE announcements. However I can not do so because this is currently a "featured" article included from the main page, and thus is currently under cascade protection. Elwynn 14:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. How does anyone even know it'll be the same traditional XP leveling system? SE has done strange things before and could do something totally different for these extra 24 levels. People should be waiting for the first level cap update before adding anything to this page. --Bojack316 18:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) exp chart is outdated --Tsuna-dono 21:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it's perfectly correct right now. It's not outdated until something changes, and that won't happen until at least next week. The purpose of this wiki is to document the current state of the game, not a speciulated future state of the game. Speculation belongs in the talk pages at best. --Elwynn 12:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) lowest level mob giving exp to lv 80 jobs Toraimarai canal - Canal pugil lv 57-59: gave 24, 25, 26 exp Fei'Yin - Colossus lv 56 - 58: gave 23, 24 exp There exist Too Weak utukku in fei'yin, which are 55-57. So, 56 is still the lowest level exp-giving mob. What do we know about 76-79, then? My initial numbers were from summoner pets in W. Saruta (S). At 75 they gave me 30-40-50-53 and at 76 they gave me 28-30-40-50. Does level 76 get 26 exp on level 55 mobs, or is the minimum Easy Prey level for 76+ always at 56? I've heard of a similar level lock with Easy Prey aggro, so I wouldn't be surprised to see 81-99 use the same chart from -20 up, and a simple formula below that. Then -21 down becomes (47-difference), and at level 99, 56 would have a level difference of 43, for 47-43 or 4xp. If this pattern holds in the next update, it would be best to stop at the -21 row with an asterisk to the formula for 56+ mobs, rather than add 20 more rows. --Elwynn 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I headed out to quicksand caves after hitting 76 thinking I could get some easy kills for magian great axe. Sand Spiders are level 51-55 and every one checked TW, so yes, 56 is the lowest level mob that can give xp 76+ I think the Exp:Mob level chart needs to be balanced out, we know that at 75 the lowest exp giving mob is level 56 and gives 30 exp, and at 80 the lowest exp mob is also 56 and the exp granted is 23 exp, then we can assume the lowest exp giving mob between 76 and 79 is level 56, but I doubt they give 30 or 23 exp it probably degrades like 29 27 28 25 or something, can someone who has a 76 77 78 79 job test this and clean up the chart abit? thanks in advanced Sanjuro asura 01:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Verified that level 52 mobs do not give 23 exp at level 76 like the chart currently indicates (-24 levels). Kalua 00:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm a 76Blu/Dnc out in Riverne B01 killing Nitro Clusters for my Sword Trial their lvls are 56-58 according to this site. Half of them check to me as TW while the others Check to be EP. Hope this helps Abyssea : Exp Growth & Level of Monsters ? I'm wondering how poeple calculated some abyssea mobs' level. For example Pachypodium page lists them as ~87, how? Given all members in an alliance gets full exp from a mob kill, can conclude there is no "player share" modifier. Then someone wrote that base exp without gold/ebon bonuses get his exp capped @ 300exp/kill, and knowing that those areas are limited to players lvl30 and above (lvl30 players getting 1exp/mob @ 1st kill(s), no matter which mob is killed), i don't understand how to connect numbers with let's say a lvl75 player starting @ ~70-77exp on 1st kill(s) (i don't remember exact exp numbers tough) and Pachypodiums already "Incredibly Tough"... Only thing i see that could be interesting is that, according to the base exp chart, "300exp" corresponds to player level 31-45 and a +4 level difference, so maybe in line with fact that lowest level allowed to enter Abyssea areas is lvl30 ? On other hand, i remember some (not all) Pachypodiums starts to become Very Tough when i hit lvl80, so is the listed lvl87 only based on that observation ? if yes, this field needs clearly more testing... If not, could someone explains how this level has been determined please? With a +4 lvl difference and 1st VTs showing @ lvl80, that would make pachypodiums lvl84 at lowest right ? Masamunai 12:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 2/14/11 Update Feb 2001 update - No Abyssean area : the xp are double the pre-update. The max XP is also the double. Tried with empress ring and reach 600 xp (BLM xp on mob pets). --DarkThorsen 09:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to document the values in hopes of getting the table on the main page up to date. While I found that a lot of the values were simply twice the old values, it was not always the case. For example, some values used to be 30 and are now 80, and some were 40 and are now 90, etc. I've updated the table with the values I've confirmed so far in bold, and added 86-90 to the table as well. If others can confirm the proper values, please change the old (non-bolded) values to the current values, and make them bold. Once we have all of them filled in, we can remove the bold, but until then, use it to differentiate between old and new values. It should be noted that the table is a bit misleading from 76-90. From 75-90, the minimum EP level remains at 56. This means that at 76, the minimum EP level is -20, at 77 it's -21, at 78 it's -22, etc., until you get to 90, where it's -34. --Kyrie 02:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Made the following update to EXP in 2014 section: "If you are a new player, completing several of the Tutorial quests in Records of Eminence will take you up to and beyond level 5 before stepping outside of a city for regular combat, thereby allowing you to start the Trust initiation quest almost immediately." -Holthaus (talk) 15:27, October 31, 2014 (UTC)